The invention relates to a method for operating an internal combustion engine and to an internal combustion engine for performing the method. The internal combustion engine has a cylinder in which a combustion chamber is formed wherein the combustion chamber is delimited by a reciprocating piston that drives a crankshaft rotatably supported in a crankcase. The internal combustion engine further comprises an intake passage, an exhaust connected to the combustion chamber, and a device for supplying fuel. A control device for controlling at least one operating parameter of the internal combustion engine or for controlling the internal combustion engine is provided.
U.S. 2003/0209214 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine and a method for operating the internal combustion engine in which the combustion air is supplied to the crankcase and is transferred into the combustion chamber through transfer passages. When the combustion air is transferred into the combustion chamber, fuel is admixed; within the combustion chamber the added fuel and the combustion air form a fuel/air mixture that is ignited. The quantity of fuel supplied to the motor, the timing of the fuel supply, and the ignition timing can be controlled.